


Truly at my Service, Abernathy?

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Role-Playing Game, Valeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: (RP FORMAT) Game between Percival-Grave-S and Abernathyatyourservice





	Truly at my Service, Abernathy?

"Abernathy, I have a special assignment for you. I can't prepare for my next mission on my own, it seems." -Percival-Grave-S

 

* * *

“Oh, Mr. Graves, sir! This is an honor, how can I be of help to you?” James practically beamed with pride at the opportunity of helping Mr. Graves. Automatically he took a step closer, now being in his superior’s personal space without realising it.

 

* * *

 

Percival, unbeknownst to most of his aurors, was easily amused. He cracked half a smile as he looked at Abernathy’s eager face. He took in the beaky nose. The youthful glow of his subordinates skin.

Then, he turned on his heel to lead the man away.

“I wouldn’t usually come downstairs to find you, myself,” he began as he held open a door for Abernathy. Following the shorter man toward his office, he continued. “But this is a more… sensitive issue than most.”

* * *

 

 _Oh, good gravy, is that a smile?_ James’ breath hitched in his throat. Mr. Graves looked even more handsome when he smiled – what a man! He nearly stared in awe at his superior before catching himself and following him, slipping through the door first.

“Oh, this sounds important, sir,” he said smoothly and lead Mr. Graves to his own office, opening the door to the more private room to him. “Please sit down.” He gestured to the uncomfortable, wooden chair in front of his desk before sitting down behind it on his own uncomfortable, wooden chair.

 

* * *

 

Graves was… perhaps over dramatic in taking his seat. He pulled off his scarf, draping it over the chair and then paused before reaching up to remove his coat.

“A hand, please?” Percival turned his back to the desk, waiting on the younger man to hop back up just to pull off his coat for him. An… unusual ritual just to say the least.

* * *

 

“Yes, of course, Mr. Graves!” James jumped up immediately to lend Mr. Graves a hand. The coat was made of really good fabric, most likely an expensive custom made garment. It accentuated Mr. Graves’ broad shoulders and impressive build even more.

He expertly pulled off the coat off the other’s shoulders, holding it like a treasure. This coat most certainly costed more than James made in a month. “Where shall I place it, sir?” He asked, sounding like a servant, eager to please.

* * *

 

Percival glanced to his side. Giving another secret smile to the pretty, little sycophant.

“Clean your desk. Lay the coat across it. Your assignment, in a way, involves my coat.”

Percival unlatched his cufflinks as he spoke.

* * *

 

A frown crossed James’ face but he did like he was told. He kept the coat neatly across his arm while cleaning his desk swiftly with a flick of his wand and a muttered charm. Once the desk was clean of everything, he spread the coat over it, careful to not wrinkle it in the process.

“I don’t understand, Mr. Graves…” He said and turned around to smile at his superior. “But I’m sure you have your reasons.”

* * *

 

Though his shirt was tailored, Percival wore two snuggly-fitted sleeve garters. Likely, just for the aesthetic. He gestured to the one on his left arm, silently instructing Abernathy to remove it as he unbuttoned his waistcoat with his right hand. He’d already laid the sparkling cufflinks on top of his coat.

* * *

 

James wondered briefly what this was all about. Maybe Mr. Graves got hurt and didn’t want anyone to know? James would just be too happy to help – he would be happier if Mr. Graves wasn’t hurt. It would be too frightening to know that a skilled man like Mr. Graves got injured. No, he didn’t even want to think about it.

He got the hint immediately and jumped into action, removing the garter in a matter of seconds and placed it neatly upon the coat on his desk.

* * *

 

Percival slipped out of his waistcoat on his own, dropping it into Abernathy’s arms with a glance. Sure the man was far too attentive to drop it. He stood still for a moment. Considering his next move. He glanced down past the sheer shirt that hid nothing of his pebbled nipples and the thatch of hair trailing up from his groin. After all, who needed an undershirt when they covered themselves with a stack of other garments?

(Forgot to mention the jacket earlier. It came off after the coat. Is on top of the coat, now.)

“I suppose you’ll have to kneel for the shoes,” Percival commented without passion. He simply dropped into the chair Abernathy had indicated for him earlier and held one foot aloft.

* * *

 

Of course James caught the waistcoat, only briefly surprised by the action, and placed it ontop the other garments on his desk, covering the jacket and the garters. He threw a short glance over to Mr. Graves and swallowed – the light shirt left nothing to the imagination and James could see the strong abdomen and the light trail of dark hair. _Oh, good gravy!_ His face felt hot.

“Sir?” He said weakly but dropped to his knees nonetheless, bringing his hands up to remove the shoe expertly. What was going on here? Confusion showed on his face but he didn’t stop in his movements, removing the second shoe after the first one and placing both neatly next to his desk. He looked up at Mr. Graves and licked his lips, a question on his tongue but not voicing it.

* * *

 

As anyone would likely know after a handful of interactions with the man, Percival was a tease. He leaned back in the chair, spreading his legs to the man kneeling before him. Didn’t worry that his cock was half hard beneath his trousers. He knew Abernathy well enough to know the man wouldn’t disobey a direct order as long as some semblance of a facade remained.

This wasn’t something an -invert- would do. This was Percival Graves. Director of Magical Security. A man that could promote Abernathy on the spot to manager of a much larger and more respected department. Percival used a snap of his fingers to make one pant leg left up to his knee, showing off his elegantly made and far too embellished, black sock-garter.

“The socks, as well, Abernathy. You’re doing a phenomenal job,” Percival knew his smile was predatory but didn’t hide it. “I’ll never ask another well-dressed secretary in a fitted skirt to help me with this particular type of mission. You’ll be the first man I seek out for help.”

* * *

 

The compliment went straight to James’ head and he puffed his chest out, a pride expression on his face. He went to remove the sock-garters as he was told, not thinking about why this was happening any more. Mr. Graves would have his reasons – he didn’t need to share them with James. But oh how much would he like to know the reasons behind this!

“Thank you, sir,” he said with a smile and looked up at Mr. Graves while his hands worked on the garters, removing them from the well-toned legs. The socks followed, an expression of awe on James’ face as his hands grazed the skin beneath. He folded them and placed them in the shoes next to his desk.

Again he looked up, awaiting more orders.

* * *

 

Merlin. The worshipful touches against his calves. His feet. It was growing difficult not to ask his subordinate for more. Percival had -known- Abernathy was a bootlicker. Had always imagined he’d be good for an office fuck or even an affair. He wouldn’t tell the Director’s secrets. …but the grateful smile. The pride he took in simply serving Percival… it was intoxicating.

“There’s a shrunken parcel in the coat pocket nearest you,” Percival instructed as a draped an arm over his still growing cock. “No need to stand up. Just stay where you are and sit the parcel on the desk.”

* * *

 

Again James did as he was told, still kneeing between Mr. Graves’ legs. He turned his upper body around, reaching for said coat pocket and retrieving the parcel his superior had mentioned. He placed it on the desk and turned back around, grazing Mr. Graves’ left leg in the pocess. He shuddered.

“All done, sir.” His voice shook a bit but he was certain that he disguised it well enough. Not that Mr. Graves wouldn’t notice. Of course he would. He was the most perceptive person James knew.

* * *

 

Noticing and quite pleased by the crack in Abernathy’s resolve, he “accidentally” rubbed his knee against the man’s shoulder. Watching the manager’s fave intently as he did so. A nice, little circular motion that was far too light and didn’t last long enough.

He tapped his incredibly long wand against Abernathy’s other shoulder. The unnecessary flourish to a spell that enlarged his tiny parcel to reveal a garment bag.

He then stood, nearly on top of the man. Even stepping forward to cage Abernathy in. His prominent cock inches from Abernathy’s lips as he whispered, “My belt, if you will.”

* * *

 

Every light touch, every contact made James shiver more, made his face flush. Was it embarrassment that a _man_ touched him like this? That he just helped a _man_ undress? But this was Mr. Graves, surely he hadn’t such an intention…He was an honorable man after all! James should be ashamed that he even thought that Mr. Graves could have improper motifs! He was cross with himself.

His breath hitched in his throat when Mr. Graves crowded him against his desk and a light whimper made its way past his lips. Oh, he was so pathetic. His mouth was now at the height of Mr. Graves’ crotch and he could see the outline of an impressive cock, his lips nearly pressed against it, so close was he to his superior.

His hands shook as he followed the order and opened the belt, his trembling fingers accidentally brushing over the bulge. He swallowed.

* * *

 

Percival wasn’t sure if Abernathy could see his face and honestly didn’t care. As deft fingers grazed his erection, he bit his bottom lip and looked down at his…no, not prey. Not tonight. The hunger in his gaze was evident, however.

He was eager to drop his own trousers. Undoing them with his hand directly in front of Abernathy’s nose. Percival didn’t wear underwear, typically, and especially not while in the mood to torture a subordinate. He’d been so very eager to watch his hardness fling out of his trousers. He smiled as it just barely missed Abernathy’s cheek because he turned his hips away.

“Have you guessed why I came for you?”

Percival asked while wearing nothing but the trousers around his ankles.

* * *

 

James flinched back when Mr. Graves’ hard cock jumped out of his trousers, barely missing his face. He gasped in surprise and shock, completely scandalized by what happened. Has that all been part of Mr. Graves’ plan? Surely someone had confunded him to do something so atrocious!

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I-I do-don’t think, I understand?” He whispered, averting his eyes, staring at the folded hands in his lap. He was confused, wasn’t sure what was happening here, what Mr. Graves wanted him to do. “Sir, I-I think you might have been con-confunded.”

Percival chuckled. Unable to stop himself from reaching out to caress Abernathy’s cheek. “I only need help getting dressed for a costume party. I hope you don’t mind that I’m,” he weighed his words carefully. “…a little sensitive to touch. Likely similar to you, I’d imagine.”

He brushed a finger across Abernathy’s lips before stepping back to take his seat. “Socks and garter’s first, my friend.”

He held his foot up, again, as if he wasn’t stark naked and sporting an erection that had already twitched almost every time he breathed in.

* * *

 

His heart was pounding hard in his chest, his hands were trembling, his breath labored. Sweat was pooling on his forehead and he licked his lips nervously. He even leaned into the touch, a silent sigh grazing his lips as his eyes closed. And– oh. Oh. Oh no! Beneath his hands something – obviously his cock – was twitching, arousal washing through him at Mr. Graves’ attention on him.

“Y-yes, of c-course, sir!” He stammered, eyes snapping open again. His hands were still shaking, working hard on not dropping the garments he was told to dress Mr. Graves with. He wondered why he couldn’t undress and redress himself and this time he voiced his question, “W-why couldn’t you do this without my help?” His voice was breathless, his eyes not meeting Mr. Graves’.

* * *

 

“Would you believe I grew up with a servant that was essentially a valet?”

Graves let his non-answer hang in the air as he tucked his still naked foot under Abernathy’s bent legs. Toes wriggling just to see a response.

Then, changing the topic entirely, Graves let his hand lazily lay next to his cock as the other gestured in the air to spell Abernathy a little closer. “Has anyone ever told you what a handsome young man, you are?”

* * *

 

Instead of answering, James whimpered, his whole body trembling. Confusion engulfed him, made him unable to move, his face so close to Mr. Graves’ cock – so close to _Mr. Graves_. He was overwhelmed, twitching at the tickling feeling on his behind. His blood shot south, his cock now fully erect beneath his restraining clothes. He wasn’t gay! He didn’t like men!

 _Oh, good gravy. GOOD GRAVY!_ He couldn’t form a coherent thought any more, was just concentrating on not passing out in front of his superior. This was entirely inappropriate but who would believe him? The answer was: Nobody.

* * *

 

“Oh, it seems I’ve neglected you, in this. You’ve done so much to please me, James, dear,” Graves said. His voice low and sultry. He knew it was better to dress for the party and leave early…. but a little detour wouldn’t completely ruin his evening. “Perhaps I should reciprocate?”

Percival pressed the foot that had merely tickled Abernathy, earlier, firmly against the man’s clothed cock. “Don’t get up. Don’t reject my gratitude.”

Percival allowed it to sit there. Not heavy enough to be painful but definitely a warning against standing.

* * *

 

James gasped, not only from the touch but from Mr. Graves’ words too. They were stirring something deep inside of him, making him squirm against the foot that was pressing down on his cock. It was hot, everything was too hot. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, could feel his balls tighten. _Oh no. Oh nonono._ There were tears in his eyes.

“P-please, Mr. Graves! This is e-entirely inappropria– _ah–_!” He couldn’t suppress the moan, couldn’t suppress the hot tears stinging in his eyes at the humiliation.

* * *

 

Percival ignored his cries. Looked down at him with such unbelievable softness in his gaze. “Both hands on my knee, James. One on top of the other.”

He pointed to his knee as if the man needed some kind if visual reminder. “Move your hips, my dear. Make yourself feel good. I’m not usually so generous…but a horny little fellow like you obviously requires special attention.”

* * *

 

“N-no. P-please, sir, I don’t want to.” James was openly sobbing now, begging Mr. Graves to leave him be. This time he didn’t obey the orders given to him, refusing his superior openly. He knew nobody would believe him if he told anyone and letting someone into his mind…That would be far too humiliating.

* * *

 

“You can trust me,” Percival ventured to guess this might help. “This is our secret, you know. You making me happy… me doing what I can in return.”

Percival leaned forward, his foot bearing down as he reached out to touch the man’s face, again.

“You also can’t undo this, I’ll always remember how this,” his foot moved ever so slightly and finally eased up. “Was because you undressed me in your office. I’ll always keep it… and your rejection… in mind as we make promotions.”

* * *

 

James cried. This was unfai – he would be denied a promotion if he didn’t please Mr. Graves. He _liked_ to please the man but not like this. This just…wasn’t right. Two men together, doing this, wasn’t right. How could he ever look his parents in the eyes again? He was a disgrace.

“Please, sir…” His voice was so weak that it was barely audible. His breath caught in his throat at the shifted weight against his crotch, at the tender touch to his tear wet face. “I-I will do it.” He was weak.

* * *

 

“This gift is for you,” Percival whispered. His thumb grazing Abernathy’s lips, again. “Do you not enjoy it?”

Percival leaned even closer. His lips gently pressing against Abernathy’s brow. “Don’t be so upset, dear boy.”

* * *

 

His lips trembled against the touch, his body leaned into the kiss. He felt so touch starved that he lapped up every bit of affection Mr. Graves would grace him with. “Okay, sir.” James swallowed down his pride and placed both hands on Mr. Graves’ knee, like he had been told, before grinding his crotch against the other’s foot.

* * *

 

“That’s it,” Graves murmured, realizing Abernathy craved his touch as well as his… disapproval? Did it even make sense for such an obvious kiss-ass to enjoy being scolded?

Still in a whisper, Percival said, “Open your eyes. Look at me and admit you’re hard because you love seeing me like this.”

* * *

 

“I…I…” He couldn’t. James opened his eyes and looked reluctantly at Mr. Graves. He was panting hard now, his orgasm was close, he could feel it. He would ruin his suit – one of the more expensive ones he owned. He could only think of what a shame it would be to throw it away if he wouldn’t be able to get the stains out.

“I…I…” He tried again but again he couldn’t. It would be too humiliating, would be too much.

* * *

 

“Oh, such a sweet boy like you can’t say such a dirty thing?”

Percy’s fingers left Abernathy’s face to grip his hair. He curled his fingers tight around the carefully combed strands and tugged Abernathy up. Nearly of his foot. “You’d rather I beg you? Me? Percival Graves bowing down to a filthy little slut, like you?”

His laughter was biting. He pulled Abernathy’s head back to give himself access to the man’s throat. “Tell me you love my body… that you want to worship it. DO IT.”

* * *

 

James cried out in pain and arousal, coming on the spot from the words alone. His whole body contracted and shivered as he emptied himself against Mr. Graves foot. His pants were sticky and uncomfortable and he felt so used, so utterly used and filthy, like the scum he was.

“I…I love your body, sir. I…I want to worship it, sir, please,” he sobbed out and tried to wrench away, to hide his face. He wanted this to be over and at the same time he wanted Mr. Graves to touch him again, to manhandle him.

* * *

 

“That’s my little cockslut. Humping on my foot like some horny dog,” Graves bit down on Abernathy’s neck. The held on long enough to form a bruise between his teeth. Then Percy pulled away, grinning. “Kiss me, then… and don’t be shy about it, boy.”

* * *

 

Tears were still running down his face. He wouldn’t even be able to concentrate enough to spell his clothes clean, let alone to use a glamour to hide the bruise Mr. Graves left. People would start to ask questions and James wouldn’t have an answer to any of them.

He was still afraid of the consequences and so he obeyed, pressing his lips clumsily to Mr. Graves, closing his eyes. James had never kissed a man before – his last kiss with a woman even had been years ago when he had still been in Ilvermorny.

* * *

 

Kissing was something Percival never accepted in parts. He tugged at Abernathy’s hair, turning his face to a better angle. Whispering against the younger man’s mouth, he whispered “I want you…. you should feel flattered enough to open your mouth wider. Put some passion into this.”

By then, he’d let go of the man’s hair. Started stroking his fingers through it. Nails scratching lightly against Abernathy’s skull. With a wave of magic that perhaps betrayed his ‘valet’ half-truth, Percival cleaned the moisture from Abernathy’s suit. Pulled his foot away from the softening cock. “There are other things I could ask you to do with your mouth, dear. …dont force me to.”

* * *

 

James whimpered. His knees ached but his suit felt clean and smooth against his skin and he was relieved. This and the words whispered against his mouth gave him the courage to put his arms up and around Mr. Graves’ neck, opening his mouth wider. This wasn’t so bad, was it? It was…nice to be recognized by Mr. Graves like this.

 _He recognizes me – he sees me!_ James was ecstatic, light pants leaving his mouth as his lips moved against Mr. Graves’. His hands curled into the soft hair at the nape of the other’s neck, his whole body stretching, so he could stay on his knees while sharing the most exciting kiss of his entire life.

* * *

 

He had an arm around Abernathy’s back in no time, tugging him up from the floor as Percival stood up from his seat. Careful not to make a mess of Abernathy’s now clean suit, his hips turned to the side as a pulled the slightly shorter man closer. His hands dropped, then. Both fists grabbing at Abernathy’s ass as if they kissed in his office, every day.

The kiss hadn’t parted, as they stood, but Percy did eventually pull away. His own eyes filled with lust he could hardly hide. “Use a spell for the rest of this… no reason to worry about wrinkling a pirate costume.”

His voice was back to that of a director instructing an employee. Business. “When you’re done, with that, make an appointment to visit my office…. why wait? Tomorrow is fine. 2pm.”

* * *

 

His hands lingered in Mr. Graves’ neck but he made a little disappointed noise at the loss of lips against his own. It felt good to be pressed against the other man like this, to feel the warmth of a foreign body. To feel a big, strong hand on his back, holding him close. James’ eyes were dazed and his mouth hung open slightly.

“A-appointment, sir?” He stammered, going beet-red again. Heat shot into his head and he felt dizzy at the implication, his breath coming in short gasps. It didn’t help that his hip brushed against Mr. Graves’ still erect cock and he tensed before going completely limp as everything turned black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
